The Days After
by AntichromeKing
Summary: This is a short story of the first little bit after the dark gundam fight showing how Domon and Rain become closer. This is also the lead in story to Start of a hopeful future.
1. The Days After

I do not own Mobile Fighter G GUndam or the charecters within

Authors note: I know im very late but over the past years ive had many thoughts go through my mind on how the show could have went on so this is my first try to show what its like that is if anybody still reads this shows fanfic other than me,  
but now on with the story.

The Days After

For the first few days after the dark gundam battle Domon and Rain and all the rest of the Shuffle Alliance spent it in Neo-Hong Kong to rest and spend time with freinds and loved one after the gundam fight and the dark gundam battle. For the first day Rain was so tired and weak from being used as the lifeforce for the dark gundam she spent most of her time trying to sleep but was having trouble with nightmare from being in the dark gundam, but she had Domon by her side there for her everytime she made anysort of cry or wimper he was there for her. This act of concern showed her that he really cared for her which she has known that he has since the battle with Schwarz Bruder and his shadow gundam but seeing how he was acting made her happy. As the days past the nightmare were not as bad but she would most likely still have them for a long time.  
On the third night after Domon ran to were Rain had her little make shift bed in Hoy's boat because her herd her cry louder than the times before.

Domon yelled "Rain snap out of it Rain."

Rain (still dreaming) screamed "No its DG cells there taking over again."

Domon pleaded in a very concerned voice "No Rain wake up your having a nightmare again." At this he started to worry even more. "Please snap out of it."

As Rain woke up she said "Oh Domon im sorry i didnt wake you up with this nightmare again did I."

Domon said "Rain dont worry about me you know im a light sleeper anyway besides im worried about you."

Rain said "Im ok now."

Domon said "Um im still not that sure on how to comunicate with people that well but do you want to talk about it."

Rain who was not sure if she herd him right said "Oh Domon your so sweet but i know you dont want to hear about it."

Domon objected by saying "No anything you ever want to talk about im will try my best to talk to you about it. I know that in the past alot of times i would just ignore you or just walk off or even tell you to shut up and I regret all of that but im trying to change because i want to be better twards you."

Rain said "Ok well it started out like the other times were im walking down the street but this time..." At this she started to trouble talking about it for some reason.

Domon told Rain "What is it you dont have to be afraid to tell me."

Rain then spoke again "Sorry its just hard to think about but in the dream some men came and abuducted me." At this she started to cry a little. "And when they released me in to a holding cell i find out there were working for Major Ulube but since he was dead his son took over. Then they started to do test on me saying i still had DG cells within me and that he is going to use what he finds out to kill you."

Domon ensured Rain That would not happen and he would not let anything happen to her. In a cocky voice he said " Im the King of Hearts remember."

Rain cryed while saying "But im worried about you."

Domon said "Dont be ill be fine beside I have you by my side now and nothing can hurt me when im with you."

Rain said "Ok." Then she asked Domon "Can you just sit here holding me for a while?"

Domon told her "Anything for you."

They sat there for what seemed like hours until they both finaly both dosed off holding each other. The next morning after Domon and Rain watched the sunrise together in each others arms Chibodee came up cracking a joke to Domon about how he looked standing there hugging Rain but Domon didnt care he was happy were he was at the moment. This time was cut short however when Chibodee told him that higher ups from all the other nations wanted to meet with the Shuffle Alliance alone with out there crew members. Domon and Rain got upset because they didnt want to seperate just yet they wanted some more time together.

Domon said with a hint of anger in his voice "Ok Chibodee just give me a minute to tell Rain goodbye."

Chibodee joked back by saying "Hurry up Neo-Japan you and Rain can kiss and makeout any time you want."

Rain said taken off guard by his comment said "How dare you Chibodee." Then she slaped him across his face as hard as she could.

Chibodee shreiked "Man that hurt watch out Domon better not make her made she can seriously hurt you."

Domon said "Well you did ask for it."

Chibodee then said "Ok whatever ill wait for you over here."

Rain then told Domon "You have to go please do be quick."

Domon agreed in disapointment and said "Ok Rain ill try to make sure this dosnt last long. Remember I love you."

Rain said "I know you do and I love you to."

After they share a soft tender kiss on the lips Domon walks over to were Chibodee was waiting.

Chibodee joked at Domon by saying "Hey Domon was that the best you had just a little lip connection."

Domon yelled "Shut up Chibodee!"

Chibodee said "Man you only changed your attitude when you around Rain dont you."

Domon then told Chibodee "I suggest you change the subject or shut up before i get fed up with you and hurt you here and now. Besides what does it matter to you how i act to you anyway."

Chibodee said "Ok Fine we were supposed to meet the rest of the guys at the Neo-Japan headquarters."

Domon said "Ok lets go."

While Domon and Chibodee were on there way to meet the Shuffle Alliance rain went out to do a little shopping while she waited. While she was out she ran into Allenby who was on her way to the space port to take a shuttle back to Neo-Sweden.

Allenby spoke first by saying "Hi Rain."

Rain said "Hi Allenby, what are you up to."

Allenby told her "Im on my way to a shuttle back to Neo-Sweden."

Rain said "Oh ok."

Allenby in a concerned voice said "Listen you dont consider me a threat twords your relationship."

Rain asked "What do you mean?"

Allenby then proclaimed "I know you havent always like me and I never always like you because I do love Domon also. But one day while we were training I made a move on him and he ignored it. So I asked him did i upset him and he said this. Its not that I dont like you its that all we have in common is fighting. But Ive known Rain since i was a child we have a deeper than most would think its just that I am not sure she feels the same. When im with her i feel diffrent than i do with anybody else."

At this Rain's eyes started to water up, she then said "I knew he had feelings for me i just didnt know he could express them so well."

Allenby said "I know i was shocked to he never seemed to admit anything so well." She saw a clock in a nearby window and then said "Well I have to go now see you later."

Rain said "Ok bye Allenby."

She was now thinking to herself that he was the one for her. After her talk with Allenby she went to clothing store and bought another one of her normal outfits then she bought a red dress that when she wore it the dress looked like the cloak of the King Of Hearts when she wore it on the flight from Neo-Japan back to Hoy's boat because she rememberd that on the way back Domon told her how he thought she looked wearing his cloak like a dress. She also bought a blue dress that had a decent portion of the back cut out because the dress matched her eyses and she knew how much domon loved her eyes.

Mean while at the Neo-Japan headquarters Commissioner Karato was telling the Shuffle Aliance that the nations were throwing a celebration party over the victory of the dark gundam in there honnor all of the members seemed somewhat excited about the news except for Domon he thanked the commissioner but left quickly knowing Chibodee will tell him the time and place later all he wanted to do was be with Rain.

Authors note: This is kinda like a one shot im doing but I will do another chapeter not gann finish it this way but if enough people like this ill just end this here and put the rest about this day and the party in a hugh story ive floating around in my head for how the show could have continued please reveiw and tell me what you think.


	2. The Ball

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or its charecters

The Days After chapter 2 The Ball

As soon as Domon finished with the Shuffle Alliance and Karato he ran as fast as he could to get back to the peir were Han's boat was docked. When he arrived he found Rain sitting at the edge of the peir with her boots off dangling her feet in the water, with little Hoy and Ming with her. As he approached he made his pressence known by clearing his throat.

Rain said "Domon your back. What did Karato want to talk to you guys about?"

Domon stated that "He just wanted to tell us that the nation wants to throw a celebratory ball in our honor of defeating the dark gundam."

Rain said "Thats nice." Then she asked "When will it be?"

Domon told her "I did not care to find out because I wanted to be here with you, besides Chibodee will come by at some point soon and tell us when it is anyway."

Rain said "Oh ok."

Domon not sure what to say said "Um Rain."

"Yes Domon?" She asked him in a sweet voice.

Domon thought about how he would ask her this question the whole time on his was back to the boat since he never has been in this kind of relationship with anyone before.

Domon not sure how to ask mumbled "Rain I uh, I was wondering," At this point he just said to himself to best way to ask is to just ask her so he said "I was thinking about walking around the city some and I was wondering if you would want to join me?"

Rain was shocked and started to blush at this. Was Domon really asking her out. She figured that she would have to be the one asking since he is unsure on how to act in alot of situations.

Rain said in a playful voice "Domon Kasshu are you asking me out?"

Domon unsure what to say blurted out "I yes, I mean no, I mean I am."

As Rain begins to laugh lightly she sees Domon start to put his head down.

Rain then said "Im sorry Domon Its just somewhat funny to see you get worked up over small things like this and I would like to join you."

Domon releived that she said yes said "Ok lets go."

Rain asked him "Did you have anywere in particular you wanted to go?"

Domon thought about it then said "Not really what about you."

Rain told him "Anywere is fine as long as im with you."

Somewhat releived Domon said "I feel the same way."

After a while of just walking around Neo-Hong Kong they came across a movie theater and Rain saw a poster for a movie she thought would be funny so they got tickets to go see it. Rain thought the movie was really funny Domon didnt much care for it but he got to see Rain laugh and smile and that was enough for him. After the movie when they left the theater Argo and Sai Saici saw them from across the street.

Sai told Argo "Hey mister there bro and sis over there."

Argo said "Yes they seem to be happy."

Sai thought it would be a good idea to go mess with Domon so he said "Lets go see what there up to."

Argo in a stern voice said "No Sai Saici leave them alone."

Sai did not understand why Argo was so serious so he asked "But why?"

Argo then stated "Can you not see that this is the first time they have had to spend out after they confesed there love for each other. They need some time alone. Besides if you try to go mess with them I will stop you."

Sai said in dissapointment "Ok fine, but you dont have to be so serious."

As Domon and Rain left the theater they walked for a while longer came up to a part of town that had almost every kind of Food from any nation in some building on the street.

Rain asked Domon "Can we get something to eat? We havent had any food in a while. Do you have any prefrences on what to eat?"

Domon said "It dosent matter to me and besides tonight is about you."

Rain then asked him as a joke "What if I said I wanted to cook for you?"

Domon saying as a joke "Well with some practice you may be able to cook good."

Trying to sound mad Rain said "Are you saying my cooking is bad?"

Domon not sure what to say said "Well no all im saying is that you know what nevermind."

Rain said "Ok well any way im feeling in the mood for some italian food."

So they went to the italian restaurant. Rain order a cappon magro and Domon ordered at least 4 difrrent types of pasta since he fights and trains so much he eats alot to keep his stamina up. He tryied to eat more civilized and not as fast as he usually does but found himselft doing it any way. (cappon magro is an italian sald with fish in it) As they left thay ran into Chibode who told them that the ball was tomorrow night at 7:00. After the meal they went to a hill on the outskirts of the city to gaze at the stars.

They sat there gazong at the stars for at least an hour. After that amount of time Domon noticed that Rain was shivering he took off his cloack and wraped it around her.

Domon told Rain "Im sorry Rain I didnt intend to stay here to long now you freezing."

Rain said "Its ok Domon." Showing that she was tired she yawned before saying "But im tired do you mind carrying me back to the boat?"

Domon said "Not at all."

So he picked her up and she fell asleep quickly in his arms. As he walked back to the boat he couldnt help but notice how beuatiful his Rain looked in his arms. When he got back to the boat he was tired and when he put her down on her make shift bed he fell right asleep while still holding her. When he awoke the next morning Rain was smiling at him and telling him how cute he looked asleep next to her.

That night when they were off to the ball Domon was shocked when he saw Rain in her new blue dress. As he drove them in their corelander he told her how beautiful she was and how he liked how the dress matched her eyes. She gigled as she new that he liked her eyes and thats why she got the dress. At the ball all of the Shuffle Alliance and there crews were there and the officals for each country and some of the other fighters that were defending the earth from the dark gundam arms were there. When some music started to play Rain wanted to dance Domon was reluctant at first but gave in after a few songs but Rain also explained that it was a reason for them to be close to each other.

Rain joked at Domon by saying "Wow Domon you can not dance can you."

Domon said "I told you that I couldnt."

Rain explained to him That it is ok for the most part the band was playing slow songs and she could teach him a few simple moves. On the other side of the room were the other Shuffles.

Sai said to the rest of the Shuffles "Hey guys look at bro try to dance he is really bad."

Chibodee said "You are not kiding he is terrible."

George stated that "I must say it is unsetting to watch but, Chibodee i doubt you could do much better."

Chibodee argued "What are you pretty boy some sort of dance master."

George proclaimed "Well I must say I am quite good at it."

Chibodee stated that he was mocking him. George who was stunned at this could not think of anything to say.

Argo said "I give Domon credit at least he is trying to be diffrent for Rain." After this Argo started to go off into his own little world thinking about his Nastasha.

Sai then said "Yea your right he does seem diffrent around sis."

Chibodee then said "Yea but he can still be his stuck up self."

After the music ended Domon and Rain went over to the other Shuffles and Domon said "I herd everything you guys said. And I dont see any of you out there dancing."

Giving him support Rain proclaimed that "Domon is right and besides I think that for someone who never danced really he did great."

After the ball each piolit was told they had a week for vacation before they had to go back to there nations. Domon and Rain went back to Han's boat. They sat there for a while tinking about the past year together and confessed there love for each other again. When Rain fell asleep Domon thought to his self that she was definatly the one.

Authors note: This is the end for this story im using this one as an opening into my main story which i most likely split into a few parts because its ganna be long going to call the first part A Hopeful Future Begins.


End file.
